


The FitnessGram PACER Test Is A Multistage Aerobic Capacity Test That Progressively Gets More Difficult As It Continues

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: 8th grade, Crack, Diarrhea, F/F, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brooke shits her shorts in PE and Vanjie comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	The FitnessGram PACER Test Is A Multistage Aerobic Capacity Test That Progressively Gets More Difficult As It Continues

**Author's Note:**

> big butthole boy

"Brooke, sweetie, time to wake up!" Brooke's mom softly said and she groaned.

"Fuck off, bitch." Brooke said, tone laced with annoyance.

"Oh honey, come on, rise and shine!"

"Get the FUCK out of my room you fucking failed abortion." Brooke's mom sighed and went back downstairs and Brooke got up anyway. She went downstairs and ate 8 strawberry Pop-Tarts before brushing her teeth and showering. She threw on jeans, an over sized t-shirt, and old Vans and went back downstairs.

"Time to go, sweetheart!" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I know, dumbass, that's why I'm downstairs." They got in Brooke's mom's car and drove to the ghetto ass public middle school Brooke went to.

"Bye Brookie bear, have-"

"Do NOT call me that in public, you insufferable WRETCH!" Brooke slammed the door shut and walked inside.

"Brookie bearrrr!" Brooke heard and she smiled.

"Vanjie babyyyy!" The girls hugged and they went to their lockers.

"How's your morning going?" Vanjie asked and Brooke's tummy growled and gurgled.

"Fine, although my tummy's acting up right now. Talk in class?" Vanjie nodded and Brooke ran to the bathroom. She pulled down her jeans and undies and PLOOOOOP! Shit, diarrhea! The bell rang and Brooke wiped and got up. Hnnn, I hope I don't blow a gasket in class! She thought and washed her hands before running to class.

-

All day, Brooke's tummy hurt and she had diarrhea throughout the day. The bell rang oh. Oh God. Next class was PE.

"Hey Vanj?" Brooke asked as they walked to the locker room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm having like, super duper bad explosive shits, what should I do?"

"Umm... tell Mr. Young." Brooke gasped.

"As if! You know I have the biggest crush in the world on him!" Vanjie put her arms on her hips.

"Yet you're dating me." Brooke bit her lip. Oof.

"Well... like... ugh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Vanjie rolled her eyes and they changed.

"If you feel it coming on just say you got your period." Brooke nodded.

"Good thinking!" They went out and Brooke almost, ALMOST forgot about her trouble when she saw the hot, buff, tatted up PE teacher.

"Hey kids, ready for a tough day?" Everyone but Brooke, who nodded, rolled their eyes.

"Today we'll be doing The FitnessGram PACER Test." Oh Lord, there was no way Brooke could do it!

"Um, Mr. Young?" Brooke asked as she raised her hand and she melted when he looked in her eyes. Omg, was she cheating on Vanjie?!

"I..." He was softly smiling at Brooke and she lost her train of thought.

"Um... how's your day going?" Mr. Young softly chuckled.

"It's going fine, thanks for asking. Now kids, get ready because this will be the test of your life!" Shoot! Why didn't she say anything?! The test started and Brooke felt another round coming on. She had to say something, NOW.

"Mr. Y- oop!" Suddenly, Brooke shit her shorts and diarrhea ran down her legs! Everybody started laughing until Vanjie swooped in.

"Guys! Brooke has Crohn's Disease, you shouldn't make fun of her!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked guilty.

"Brooke... why don't we get you to the bathroom." Brooke started sobbing as Mr. Young took her to the bathroom, how embarrassing! Brooke cleaned herself up and sniffled.

"Brooke?" Vanjie quietly called.

"I-in here..." Vanjie opened the stall and Brooke looked like a mess and Vanjie frowned.

"Oh baby, it's okay!" Vanjie held her nose because it like, seriously stunk.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Young and make up a story." Brooke nodded and Vanjie left. She finished cleaning up and when she went out, Mr. Young gave her an apologetic look.

"Vanjie here told me you have Crohn's Disease. If PE is ever too much for you, just let me know." He said and Brooke felt relieved. Good thing she had her Vanjie!

"Uh, yeah, I have that. It's really bad today." Mr. Young nodded.

"Go ahead and sit out today." Brooke nodded and sat down on the sidelines. After PE was over, they went back to the locker room and Brooke sighed.

"Thanks for saving me, Vanj. I really appreciate you." Vanjie smiled and nodded.

"Anything for my cute wittle Brookie bear!" Brooke giggled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Today wasn't all bad!


End file.
